La Ronde (amusement park)
La Ronde is an amusement park in Montreal, Quebec, Canada, owned and operated by Six Flags. It is the largest in the province of Quebec and the second largest in Canada after Canada's Wonderland, with about 2.5 million guests in 2006. The park is under an mphyteutic lease with the City of Montreal, which expires in 2065. It is on located on the eastern tip of Île Sainte-Hélène. The park hosts L’International des Feux Loto-Québec, a highly regarded international fireworks competition. History La Ronde was opened in 1967 as the midway of the Expo 67 World's Fair. The park opens from mid-May to late October, with peak admissions in July. As of summer 2011, entrance costs $44.99 CAN for people measuring or more and $32.50 CAN for people under A toddler under the age of 2 has a free admission. Family rides require a height, most intermediate rides require and high-thrill rides require. La Ronde closes its season the last weekend of October. To celebrate Halloween, in the late couple weeks of October, the park hosts its annual La Ronde's Halloween Fright Fest. The festival includes an extravagant haunted house and dozens of horrifically-costumed performers, who roam the park looking for new victims to thrill and scare. Today, the park features 40 Amusement ride, including ten roller coasters; among them is Le Monstre, a high wooden double-tracked roller coaster which currently holds the record for highest double-tracked roller coaster in the world. La Ronde was owned and administered by the City of Montreal until it was sold to Six Flags, an American theme park chain, in a deal completed on May 4, 2001. They acquired all of the assets of the park for 20 million United States dollar and have a long-term contract to lease the land from the city. Before the announcement of the Six Flags purchase, the city had considered offers from other bidders including Paramount Parks, Cedar Fair, and Parc Astérix. Since then Six Flags has invested around 90 million dollars in new rides and improvements, such as Le Vampire, Splash, Le Goliath and Ednör - L'Attaque as well as a new main entrance. La Ronde also includes a Nintendo-sponsored video game center. Inside are the latest Nintendo video games and attractions. Since 2009, the former 3D theater housed Nintendo DS and Wii consoles, as well as advertisements and a Nintendo Store. Since the takeover by Six Flags, prices of admission as well as on-site food and beverages have skyrocketed. Some prices of beverages are precisely three dollars per bottle. One of the most popular restaurants at La Ronde is the McDonald's in the center of the park due to its relatively low prices compared to other franchises in the park. In May 2002, La Ronde announced the installation of a Bolliger & Mabillard inverted roller coaster called Le Vampire and was the first major investment by Six Flags. It is a clone of the "Batman - The Ride" roller coasters found at many other Six Flags parks. Taken from the top of Le Monstre at La Ronde amusement park. The Goliath is the red, yellow and blue ride to the north In May 2006, La Ronde opened its 9th roller coaster, The Goliath, a high Bolliger & Mabillard mega coaster. It reaches speeds, making it the second tallest and the second fastest roller coaster in Canada. It was surpassed by Behemoth in 2008. For the 2007 season, La Ronde painted its iconic observation tower bright orange to advertise Pizza Pizza, an Ontario pizza chain that, at the time, was just emerging into the Quebec market. As well, all of the pizza stands inside the park were renamed from Pizza Ronde to Pizza Pizza. As well in 2007, La Ronde celebrated its 40th anniversary. As a special event, Le Galopant, the oldest merry-go-round in the world was installed in the park. It was also featured at Expo 67. In January 2009, La Ronde announced its intentions to become a Six Flags branded park, thereby using the rights to Warner Bros. and DC Comics trademarks under the licensing agreement with Six Flags. because the license with Warner Bros. and DC Comics is not valid in unbranded Six Flags parks. It is yet unknown if Le Vampire will be re-branded to Batman: The Ride once the branding of the park commences. The Serial Thriller, a Vekoma Suspended Looping Coaster formerly located at the now defunct Six Flags AstroWorld, has been shipped to La Ronde from the Great Escape, another Six Flags property where it lay in storage since 2005. The roller coaster, which originally opened in 1999 at Six Flags AstroWorld, has been installed over the Lac des Dauphins at the park for the 2010 season and is named Ednör - L'Attaque. On March 9, 2010, La Ronde announced that Terminator X: A Laser Battle for Salvation, an interactive laser-tag attraction themed around the Terminator series, will also be featured in the park for the 2010 season. Every year at La Ronde, they present audiences with a pyjama day fireworks show. On January 19, 2012, Six Flags announced Vol Ultime at La Ronde, it is similar to the SkyScreamers and it will be tall. Access The site is accessible by automobile via a special exit off the Jacques-Cartier Bridge. On-site parking is available at a cost of Canadian dollar 15 per day for regular parking, $20 on days when there are fireworks presentations, or $25 for VIP parking. A seasonal parking pass is available for $85 ($115 for a seasonal VIP parking pass). During the months when the park is open, the Société de transport de Montréal runs a free shuttle bus (known as route 167) between the park and Jean-Drapeau metro station on Île Sainte-Hélène. That station is on the yellow line. Additionally, route 169 connects La Ronde to Papineau Metro station, in eastern Montreal. Finally, La Ronde operates a private marina for access to the park by boat. The daily rates are as follows: $20–$25 for a half-day and $35–$45 for a full day. The lower number represents boats Foot (unit) and under, the higher represents boats 25' and over. Overnight, weekly, monthly and seasonal rates are also available. Septic-emptying and boat launch services are offered on-site. Features Thrill Rides Family and kids Intermediates Panoramic Paid attractions Parade Nighttime Show Fireworks spectacular Disney characters Meet and Greet *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip *Dale *Roger Rabbit *Snow White *Seven Dwarfs *Pinocchio *Geppetto *Jiminy Cricket *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse *Cinderella *Jaq *Gus *Alice *Peter Pan *Wendy *Princess Aurora *Baloo *Robin Hood *Mary Poppins *Bert *Ariel *Belle *Aladdin *Jasmine *Meeko *Clopin *Mulan *Tarzan *Jane *Koda *Rapunzel *Tinker Bell Looney Tune characters Meet and Greet *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Foghorn Leghorn *Porky Pig *Pepé Le Pew *Tazmania *Tweety and Sylvester *Marc Antony and Pussyfoot *Hippety Hopper *Hubie and Bertie *Michigan J. Frog *Mac and Tosh Don Bluth characters Meet and Greet *Teresa Brisby *Cynthia Brisby *Martin Brisby *Timmy Brisby *Mrs. Brisby *Fievel Mousekewitz *Tanya Mousekewitz *Tony Toponi *Charlie B. Barkin *Itchy Itchiford *Thumbelina *Cornelius *Mr. Mole *Ms. Fieldmouse *Gnatty *Li'l Bee *Baby Bug *Littlefoot *Cera *Petrie *Ducky *Spike *Hubie *Rocko *Marina Nick characters Meet and Greet *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Danny Phantom *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Angelica Pickles *Timmy Turner Hanna-Barbera characters Meet and Greet *Yogi Bear *Boo Boo Bear *Snooper and Blabber *Tom the Cat *Jerry Mouse *Captain Kiddie Les Clowns du Carrousel characters Meet and Greet *Pantouf *Giboulééé *Kabotine *Tournesol Hotel Transylvania characters Meet and Greet *Count Dracula *Jonathan *Mavis *Frank *Wayne and Wanda *Murray The Flash Pass The 2007 La Ronde Season Pass in hand allows entry into La Ronde and every Six Flags theme parks (excluding water parks) for the 2007 season. With the introduction of the Flash Pass in 2007, visitors can “hold their place in line” electronically allowing them to go elsewhere in the park while waiting for an attraction. They will be alerted by the Flash Pass device when it is almost their turn to ride. Three types of Flash Pass are available: Regular, Gold, and Platinum. A regular pass simply holds your place in line. Gold holds your place as well as reducing your waiting time by 75%. Platinum reduces your waiting time by 90% and allows you to ride twice and only wait once. The Flash Pass is purchased separately from normal park admission. The flash pass prices increase as they reduce your waiting time. There is only a restricted number of Flash Passes available for purchase on a given day. |} Category:Parks